


He'll get there

by laughingpineapple



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Happy Science Nerds, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-16 14:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/pseuds/laughingpineapple
Summary: You can do it, Paul. Aaalmost...





	He'll get there

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhovanel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhovanel/gifts).




End file.
